


Knock Knock

by wigglebox



Series: Post-Season 15 Supernatural Fics / pre-finale [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wigglebox/pseuds/wigglebox
Summary: Next time, don't wait.





	Knock Knock

Cas was going _absolutely_ crazy. 

It was taking them almost two weeks to get to the bottom of multiple ghost haunting in one New Mexico town. History revealed that a serial killer had a bit of fun back in the old days and the newly First Selectman had enough of the nonsense. 

But there were so many ghosts. 

And there was only four of them. 

And Cas was losing his damn mind. 

They were called by a local hunter who only went by the name Paul. He knew the land like the back of his weathered hands. But, Paul couldn’t handle it on his own, managed to get Sam’s contact info and sent an SOS. 

All three of them then piled into the Impala and drove themselves down, expecting a hunt that would last at most three or four days. 

It was now day fifteen. 

Instead of paying for a motel, they were staying at a ‘cabin’ near the site. Paul billed it as a hunter checkpoint that can fit plenty but it was nothing more than shack. It was hot, had no air conditioning, and was cramped. 

The living room and the bedroom was only separated by one small partition. The fold out couch was on the other side of the thin wood. The man had two full beds already in place in the ‘bedroom’ section of the house for other hunters to stay in. They flipped a coin and Dean and Sam won the beds. Cas won the tiny fold out bed in the living area, and Paul got the ratty couch on the other side. 

It was tight. It was hot. It sucked. 

When they went on a hunt with Sam, they had no problem slept separately but that was a short amount of time so Cas could control himself. But, he was only a year into the human thing and urges and emotions still haven’t settled down in. The longer he went without, the more agitated he became. 

Worse of all, Dean knew it. 

He had been smiling as they worked in the hot sun, digging up remains when he caught Cas staring, or would wink if he caught Cas’s eye during dinner. It was absolutely maddening, and Cas didn’t know how much longer he’d last. 

Turns out, he can last sixteen days. By the time everyone was in a deep sleep that night, Cas’s frustration hit its peak. 

That day was particularly scorching, and the setting sun didn’t do much to help. The cabin was stifling even with the windows open. Paul had a small oscillating fan in front of the opened window by the door, but all it did was provide some white noise. Turned out, that’s what Cas needed. 

Over the course of the two weeks, his ability to sleep had almost dwindled to nothing. It they kept going along without any skin to skin contact, Cas was just going to jump Dean right in the middle of the desert. 

Cas made his decision as one a.m. ticked over on his phone. The surge of self confidence overwhelmed any doubt or hesitation he had remaining in his body. He slipped out of his makeshift bed, slow and careful so he didn’t creak the rusted frame or the floorboards underneath him. 

Thenfan blew hot air into his face as he rounded the small partition. Cas could already feel his heart pumping fast, his skin itchy with heat as he saw Dean’s shape underneath the thin sheet. 

The beds on the other side of the partition were small, but Cas was going to make himself fit. Almost as if Dean knew it was going to happen, he had fallen asleep by the edge of the mattress, snoring softly with his arm dangling over.

Sam was facing the opposite way towards the other open window. Cas didn’t know how heavy a sleeper he was and only hoped the fan going full blast would mask any sounds. 

The sheet was half off as the heat was more than enough of a blanket. Cas wanted to stay standing, taking the sight of Dean stretched out peacefully before him but he knew he didn’t have the time. 

As quiet as he could and hardly breathing, Cas made his way over to the bed, and eased himself in. 

He’s woken Dean up like this many times before, but never had there been other people so close. They had to be very, _very_ quiet. Suddenly, it seemed like a very bad idea. 

But he was already here, and Dean was already moving, dragging his arm back up to turn over to greet whatever new presence just arrived. His eyes opened slightly, still heavy with sleep. 

“What are you doing in my bed?” He asked, barely above a whisper. Cas kept a straight face. 

“You know why.”

Dean flashed a dopey, sleep-lined smile before turning back over, pressing his backside against Cas. 

Cas almost groaned, but choked it back. The pressure felt so good even if there were layers of cloth between them. He didn’t fully grasp how much he needed this until now. Cas grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled him even closer. Dean whined with the movement and Cas moved his hand up to Dean’s mouth, leaning forward.

“Try to stay quiet, understand?” He breathed, scared to speak a word. 

Dean nodded, and pushed his hips back again, grinding against Cas. They both needed this. 

The fan was able to drown out any soft fabric movements from the sheets as Cas slowly worked Dean’s pajama bottoms down, grateful he was already commando underneath. Minimal effort was minimal risk.

Cas couldn’t move his own clothing down without propping himself fully up on the bed, which he was scared would protest with his added weight on it. Instead, Cas shimmied his hips enough that the bottoms rested on his upper legs, giving him enough access. 

Their skin was hot, and Cas could practically feel Dean’s heartbeat through his chest. The challenge of staying silent and the fear of being caught was both enthralling and terrifying at the same time. 

He only intended to move himself against Dean, dry and rough. It was the option that made the least amount of noise and that required the least amount of preparation by either of them. But, as Cas pushed his hips forward, his cock slipped at a different angle than intended, and he felt something warm and slippery. 

Cas, confused, slipped his hand down. Dean had almost stopped breathing, back tensing up.

Dean had done some preparation before hand. Somewhere between getting back to the shack, a shower, and crawling into his bed, Dean found time to loosen himself up and give Cas enough leeway to dive straight in. 

The sheet moved as Dean lifted his leg slightly, angling his hips back. Cas gripped Dean’s thigh automatically, but still only moved to tease, circling and brushing again the intended target. 

Dean pushed his face into his pillow to muffle a groan of frustration. Cas propped himself up on his elbow just enough to lean over, his lips brushing Dean’s ear. 

“You were planning this all along.” It was a statement, not a question. Dean nodded, his movements becoming more frantic, seaking some kind of relief. But every time his hips wiggles back, Cas did as well. 

Dean’s face was hotter than the air around them when he emerged from the pillow, hair sticking out at odd ends. He was fully awake now, staring straight ahead, trembling. Cas looked as well, and saw Sam still facing the window, “Don’t make a sound, we don’t want to wake him up,” he teased, still circling his hips. 

Dean mumbled something under his breath, hardly audible over the fan. Cas, still next to his ear, nipped his earlobe and kept circling. 

“I didn’t hear that.”

“I’ve been waiting a week,” Dean whispered, turning his head slightly so Cas could see his fully flushed face, eyes wild. 

Without another word, and suddenly feeling more in control than he had for two weeks, Cas lowered himself down, and pushed himself in all the way. He was slow, agonizing them both but making Dean quake more with frustration. 

Cas bottomed out, lowered Dean’s leg, and they just stayed there, breathing. They had to keep their breath under control, and Cas’s head was spinning with the lack of oxygen He dipped his head so his forehead pressed against Dean’s sweaty neck and inhaled as much air as he could before exhaling as slowly as possible without passing out. Dean’s skin broke out in goosebumps, despite the heat. Cas was dimly aware that Dean was trying to fuck himself on Cas’s cock, clearly annoyed with the lack of pace. 

Cas was torn between wanting to draw it out to punish Dean for the longest blue balls torture ever, but wanting to get it over with quick so they could get back to bed without anyone realizing what had transpired. 

Cas found himself moving unconsciously, hypnotized by the tight heat he’d been craving for days. Something he could have gotten a week ago had he the balls to take it. Instead he pushed himself to such a desperate state, he didn’t know how long he’d last now. 

They moved together, front to back, hip to hip. At one point, Dean covered his head with his pillow and Cas heard a few choked off whimpers as he continued his agonizingly slow pace. In, slow drawback, in again while continuing to move his hips in at every angle he could — it was torture for both of them. 

Dean began working himself, trying to get to the end but Cas knocked his hand away. Dean released a frustrated groan into the room and they both stopped, frozen. 

Sam shifted in his sleep, still facing the window. They watched, holding their breath, waiting for him to fully turn over and see what exactly was happening but he never did. 

Cas was still scared to start moving again, instead staying inside where he was, trying to get his heart under control. It was all too much. 

Dean didn’t want to wait however and began squeezing around Cas, moving his hips himself, noise be damned. 

Accepting that there was no way he had the willpower to hold out, Cas allowed Dean to finally work himself with the same speed that Cas set. 

Cas dug his fingers into Dean’s hips, feeling himself now sprinting towards the edge. He pressed his mouth against the nape of Dean’s neck, trying not to give them away. In front of him, he heard Dean babbling under his shallow breath. Cas was sure the words were _fuck me, fuck me_ over and over again. He couldn’t place how loud it was due to the blood roaring in his own ears. 

He was at the edge now. 

Dean came before him, muscles spasming around Cas, his legs shaking and moving against the fabric. He made no noise though, only sharp, inconsistent exhales, the sheet covering his mouth. 

Cas tightened his grip on Dean’s hips and held them tight against his own, feeling the other man shake against him. Their skin was red hot now and slick with sweat. Cas wondered if they could melt together. It felt like they were close to doing just that. 

He snapped his hips once, twice, and finally felt himself let go completely. 

Dean still rocked lazily against Cas, unable to help himself. Cas didn’t want to leave. The high of release was releasing into his bones like sedation. He felt his eyelids grow heavy as he stayed in Dean, still holding him close. 

“Hey, you have to go back,” Cas heard the words but they felt distant, unimportant —

An elbow dig into his side Cas jolted back awake, almost shouting. Dean was halfway turned to him, looking like a delightful mess. 

“You have to go back,” Dean repeated. 

And so Cas did. Dean couldn’t help the quiet moan when Cas finally pulled all the way out. Cas was sad to go and leave the sight before him but Dean was right. He couldn’t stay. 

He gave Dean a quick kiss before he turned away and slid out of the bed. He almost fell with how shaky his legs were. Boxers and pajama bottoms back in place, he moved back to his own bed as quietly as he left it.

The next day, as they were all leaving the diner after a fairly normal breakfast, Sam grabbed Cas by the arm and held him back. 

“Next time, we can skip the damn coin toss and you two can just have the beds.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 'smut prompts' requested on my tumblr (same name as ao3). Anon requested '109' but there was no #109. I didn't know if they meant #10, #19, or if I should combine #100 and #9. 
> 
> I combined #100 and #9:  
> #9 “Try to stay quiet, understand?”  
> #100 “What are you doing in my bed?"


End file.
